The present invention relates to apparatuses intended for the continuous production of biomethane from organic substances contained in animal or vegetable waste originating essentially from agriculture or industries derived therefrom.
The invention also relates to systems for the purification of effluents containing large proportions of organic matter, since fermentation which generates methane is accompanied by a substantial reduction in the BOD&5.
In the current state of the art, the internal hydraulics of continuous digesters is not well mastered. The efficacy of the mixing systems used is doubtful; moreover, they generally have disadvantages of a mechanical or biological nature. It is not known how the incoming products are divided up in the volume of products being digested.